


Light up the Magic

by merve10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Death, Death Eaters, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders, Muggle Technology, Muggles, Multi, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Reincarnation, Slytherin, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Theywonbutmorebadguyscame, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merve10/pseuds/merve10
Summary: It was the start of May and there was a powerful storm affecting all of Britain but there were some people that couldn't be bothered by eighter with the harsh wind that was ripping some trees and dragging down any unfortunate beings which were outside or the rain that was clearly trying to break through anything that came its way and certainly not with the thunders chasing each other across the sky.No this woman's only concern was to make sure her daughter was born safe and sound. The man beside her too had more worrying matters than the storm. Like how their third child decided it was okay to be born prematurely and his wife who was in labor for the last six hours.





	1. Prologue

Hermione was sure this moment was something they needed to write in history books.

Something that shouldn’t be forgotten.

All of them were working together for the same thing. Gryffindors and Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, house-elves and goblins, merpeople, werewolves, and centaurs. Everyone was working together to make sure this plan worked.

They would have a chance, _wizarding Britain_ would have a chance.

They needed to do it at Hogwarts, the last stronghold of magic, now only a memory many didn’t want to remember.

It didn't take them to find where headmaster’s office used to be and clear it for the ritual. Then they draw the ritual circles, runes, symbols and poured the necessary potions on the runes while chanting.

Hermione got naked and cut both of her hands before she started to walk outside of the biggest circle while chanting.

She stopped on the first circle where an elf and Molly was chanting as well.

Molly Weasley nee Prewett had lost a leg, an eye, her husband, her grandchildren and nearly all of her children but she was determined to change it.

Hermione extended the goblin made silver blade to Molly who cut her own hands and gave back the blade to Hermione.

Molly started to smear her blood on Hermione’s arms while saying with a clear voice ‘I, Molly of House Black willingly enter and help this ritual for parents who had their children stolen from them by people who forgot the meaning and power that lies between a parent and their children. May my blood help this witch to find parents who will treasure those bonds and may my magic remind the ones who forgot.’

Hermione gave the blade to young elf. ‘I is Nily. Nily is getting family and bad wizards killing master and mistress. Nily’s bond ache. Nily is wanting to help missy Mione. Nily’s magic knows what to do.’ The elf first cut her hands then gave the blade Molly so she could cut Hermione’s biceps while Nily smeared her blood to Hermione’s legs.

The chanting started again and Hermione went to another circle this one formed by Charli, Padma and a werewolf named Eliza, the last one as far as they knew.

She gave the blade to the Padma and waited while they cut their hands ‘I, Padma of House Gupta and I, Charli of House Prewett and I, Eliza of Bluewings Pack willingly enter and help this ritual for siblings who was torn apart by people who forgot the beauty and power behind sibling bonds. We may fight each other but we will always have each other’s back. May our blood help this witch to find siblings who will treasure those bonds and may our magic remind the ones who forgot.’ They smeared their blood on her shoulders and cut three lines.

After all three were done Hermione went to another circle which had Harry and Kargras. ‘I, Harry, son of Lily Evans willingly enter and help this ritual for friends who wrought bounds with strangers from nothing and made them remember they didn't have to be alone. May my blood help this witch find friends who will treasure those bonds and may my magic remind the ones who forgot.’

Kargras took the blade while Harry was smearing his blood on Hermione's breastbone.

'I, Kargras of Nurnar Clan, the last one of goblin leaders. Wizards and muggles massacred my kind. I wish to help this witch on her path. My magic knows my wish and what to do with it.’ After Kargras smeared his blood and they cut four lines to her back the chanting begin again and Hermione went to another circle.

Fleur was waiting with a merwoman.

After losing her daughters and Bill, Fleur had transformed into a cold shell of herself. She had enough veela blood to feel that heartbreak which was killing her but not enough to finish her life fastly. ‘I, Fleur of House Lachance willingly enter and help this ritual for soulmates who was torn apart by people who forgot what a miracle magic gave us. May my blood help this witch to find her soulmate or mates and may my magic remind the ones who forgot.’

‘I, Hypatia of Ida Colonie, muggles, wizards, and dark creatures hunted my kind and violated us. I wish to help this witch on her path and save my people. My magic knows my wish and will do what has to do.’ They smeared their blood at her abdomen and cut five lines.

At the last circle, Luna and Firenze were waiting for her.

‘I, Luna of House Ross and I, Firenze of Forest Horde, willingly enter and help this ritual for the ones who accepted the different and their own difference against the expectations from their peers. May our blood help this witch to understand and accept that differences and may our magic remind the ones who forget.’ They smeared their blood to her head and cut six lines to her cheeks.

Hermione went to central circle and put the blade in the middle where the rune for gift and sacrifice, Gebo were lying.

Now it was time to gather the gifts everyone was giving to magical deities that might be interested to help them. Every circle had prepared those gifts together.

Hermione went to the first circle again where Molly and Nily were waiting for her with a vial of potion and a basket full of herbs.

The vial Nily gave her was veritaserum and the basket in Molly’s hands had absinthium, acorns, African Violets, almonds, arrow roots, bamboos, belladonnas, chervils, blackberries, clovers, cloves of garlic, onions, and mints.

Hermione took them to the central circle where she put the basket on the rune for new beginnings, Berkano and the veritaserum on the rune for a secret matter, Perthro.

She went to the second circle where Padma and Charli have been waiting with baskets and Eliza has been waiting with a vial in her hands. Hermione took Charli’s basket where ancient looking eggs were lying inside and Hermione’s heart ached for the dragons that won’t get the change to come to this world but maybe it was better for them this way.

She turned to Eliza and when she saw what was she holding Hermione’s hands started to shake. Eliza was giving her the inheritance that had been passing from pack’s alpha to alpha since ages ago pack was first formed. The memories and wisdom of a wolf pack that had been formed over a thousand years ago. She delicately put it beside Charli’s dragon eggs and turned to the Padma. Her basket had aloes, angelica roots, beeches, cardamons, celery, daffodils, deadly nightshades, echinaceas, lavenders, oranges, Aletris roots, bergamots, pumpkin seeds, tea trees, marigolds, daisies, and camellias.

She took the baskets and went to central circle again. First Padma’s basket went on the rune for knowledge, Kenaz; Eliza’s vial went to insight and communication rune, Ansuz and there was no better rune for Charli's dragon eggs than Hagalaz, the wrath of nature.

Kargras and Harry each had one basket. Kargras’s basket was full of goblin forged jewelry from gold to silver, diamonds to rubies, sapphires and emeralds and some Hermione couldn’t identify.

Harry’s basket had ambers, anises, carnations, spearmints, rosemaries, mugworts, rose hips, peppermints, apples, birches, fennels, marjorams, lemons and lemon balms, pink rose buds, marshmallow roots, gingers, meadowsweets and lily of the valleys.

The last one made it hard for Hermione to swallow. Harry had been furious when he learned the real reason his parents got together and it had put on an invisible strain at Harry's mentality. One he struggled to make peace for a long time but here he was.

Hermione put Kargras’s basket on the rune for wealth, Fehu and Harry’s went into reliability, Eihwaz.

Hypatia gave her a necklace that belonged a Chinese water goddess and Fleur had a basket full with thymes,black peppers, catnips, vervains, chrysanthemums, dills, rowan berries, heartsease, dandelions,jasmines,mistletoes,cinnamons,magnolias,red rose buds, primroses, ladies mantles, passion flowers, chestnuts, lemon mints and on top of all was lying five of Fleur's own feathers.

Hypatia’s necklace and Fleur’s feathers went to the flow rune, Laguz and the basket went on comfort rune, Wunjo.

Hermione turned to the last circle and for a moment fear gripped her, she faltered.

She had to steel herself and push her feets towards where Luna was waiting with a basket and Frinze with a thome. Luna’s basket had avocados, bananas, burdock roots, cayenne flowers, cloves, lilacs, sages, poppies, orchids, pine leaves, patchoulis, coltsfoots, eyebrights, mints, liquorice roots, corianders, fumitories, carrots and a cabbage. Frinze was giving all the information he had gathered while watching stars, all of his hardwork.

His thome was going to the rune for honor,Tiwaz and there was no better place for Luna’s basket but the rune of Mannaz, the Self.

When all the gifts were at their place Hermione started to chant again and went to the middle of the circle where the bloodied goblin blade was waiting for her on the rune of sacrifice. She dropped on her knees and looked at stars.

Molly was sobbing between chanting, Harry and Charli’s voices were coming deeper and Luna’s voice was shaking. Fleur had a clear voice full of sorrow and a bone deep tiredness all of them felt, Nily was openly wailing and Eliza had whimpered between her growls, Kargras was grumpier and she heard how Frinze was moving restlessly.

There was a lump in her throat and stars looked blurred.

Then goblin made silver blade was rising on its own and for a moment it was hovering above her poised like heavens themselves were holding the beautiful thing and the second it was a silver light sinking at Hermione’s flesh and bones, going through her heart and coming out from middle of her shoulder blades at the same breath.

Hermione felt her punctured heart beat one time, the second time, a confused third like it was only registering there was something wrong with itself then a trembling four and a shaking five then finally halting at six.

Hermione’s body fall over her left side with unseeing eyes staring at the night sky.

The ritual circles light up one by one.


	2. Tatiana

Tatiana was an orphan girl who knew that she had to work more than others both because she was an orphan and well because she was a girl.

While in school season she sold newspapers in the mornings before she went to school and studied in the evenings and she was always on the top of her class. When summer came she would go to the nearby diner to wash their dishes alongside her normal job.

Then property hit and she started to fill out her curves boys and man took notice of her and even she could admit she was beautiful with red hair and blue eyes. It didn’t help that she didn’t have anyone but herself and some basters thought they could get away with rape. Those she learned to make quick escapes and always carry at least one sharp object with her.

After getting her degree in nursing with one of her professors help she left Russia and went Britain where she met with Bellona and Edan.

Tatiana wasn’t ashamed to admit even with his age the man looked handsome. With straight blonde hair, deep blue eyes, an angular face, tall frame and broad shoulders he had many admirers. It didn’t hurt that he had a small medicine company and was one of the partners of the hospital where Tatiana worked.

All of that aside Tatiana admired him for his loyalty. She hadn’t seen anyone that much in love. She herself had always scoffed at the mention but when looking at Edan who didn’t spare a glance for anyone but his wife and was so in love you could clearly see she felt a pang in her heart. That was the love she wanted but certainly couldn’t have.

Where her husband was blue eyes and blond hair Bellona was opposite. She had curls as dark as night and amber eyes when the right light touched that looked burning like flames. Her skin tone was darker than her husband’s too, more tanned color. She was tall and there was a grace that could be only born with. She was exquisite and she was an accountant was managing their money. The woman was both gorgeous and intelligent.

There were talks about their son but she didn’t listen.

Tatiana wasn’t someone who trusted people easily but after two years where she frequently saw both Edan and Bellona, chatted on Hospital corridors, had teas with Bellona, went their home for dinners and had some study seasons with Edan about medicines she felt comfortable to call them friends.

Tatiana, for the first time in her life, was happy. She was peaceful. She had a good paying job, a small apartment she could call home and friends and she was grateful for each and every one of them but she had a longing for family.

She wanted someone she could respect and in turn would respect her; someone she could trust and count in difficult times; someone she could love and be loved by. When the time was write she wanted to have children with that someone.

Tatiana thought she would have to wait many more years for that man and children. It wasn’t like she could find the right man tomorrow. Even if she did it wasn’t like she would fall in love and marry with that man in just one short year.

She certainly didn’t meet that man in one day or one week but one month later while she was having dinner with Edan and Bellona there was another man with them, their son. Marius.

He had her father’s stature just more muscled and refined with his army training, his skin color was lighter than his mother’s and his eyes were a light blue but otherwise, he had his mother’s coloring and curly hair.

Tatiana didn’t know what was happening she had just met with him but she felt warm while looking at him and was drawn towards him. If the look he was giving her was anything to go by he felt like her.

The next day he came to the hospital to see his father and they talked a little more.

She hadn’t found the right guy in one day but she had surely fallen in love in less than six months and before the year was up she was walking down the aisle towards her future and two years later they were holding their son, Ambrose.

She adored their son and both of his grandparents loved him dearly.

Then the second world war happened and they lived their hearts at their throats.

Every day they waited for news from Marius.

When she thought she couldn’t take it anymore the war had ended and Marius had returned them for good. After the things he had seen at war, he wanted a peaceful life away from army, wars, and fights.

Ambrose had gone army school like his father but he had become an accountant like his grandmother Bellona. He had married at twenty-two to his friend’s seventeen years old little sister and seven months later from the wedding they had a son, Giotto.

They had married from necessity but it was clear to Tatiana and anyone who looked at them they were in love with each other.

Two years later they had a daughter, Petunia and Lily had come three years after her big sister.

Both Ambrose and Iris had said they had enough children but two years after Lily they had another surprise baby like Giotto.

Their youngest daughter and the newest member of their family, Hermione.

Unlike her brother who had come with heat and fire their youngest member had come with a spring storm.


End file.
